k75
by Big Red Mystery
Summary: kevin is a normal guy that has his world changed forever by drinking a glass of water. he gets powers along with several other people and he becomes a super hero keeping thos with super powers under control. he takes the name k75 to protect his identity.


Kevin was sitting in his living room watching TV when the channel cut out to breaking news.

"This is an emergency broadcast, if you are receiving this message then you are in the contamination zone" the women on the TV said. Kevin sat and listened wondering what kind of contamination.

"There has been a chemical spill that has entered the water table, the government is asking that no one drinks the water" she said in a tone only a news anchor can accomplish.

"If this chemical is in the water table were screwed it'll be everywhere" Kevin thought as he went to pour out his glass of water.

"The CDC is setting up treatment centers for anyone that is feeling any of the side effects; these include burning sensations, seizures, generalized pain, muscle contractions, and tingling in any extremities" the anchorwoman continued.

"Could they get any broader in symptoms" Kevin thought as he walked to his computer to see what he could find out online. He thought of calling his family and letting them know what was going on, they where all on vacation and he had stayed behind to watch the dogs.

"Great timing" Kevin thought to himself. He went to Google chemical spill in Florida and as soon as he hit enter his phone rang.

"Hello" Kevin said into the phone.

"Dude have you seen the news, were under a freaking quarantine" Tommy said with nervousness in his voice.

"Nah man were just under observation, we can still leave and move around" Kevin said while chuckling. But in the back of his mind he wondered if it will come to that.

"Have you looked into this, they say this A69 stuff was spilled, but there's nothing on the internet about it" Tommy said loudly.

"Calm down man, im sure it all be over the news in no time" Kevin said calmly.

"I don't know this all seems crazy to me" Tommy said as he calmed down

"It is crazy man, just don't drink any water" Kevin said ready to hang up.

"Wait what are we supposed to do about showers" Tommy asked.

"You always wanted to take a shower in Zephyrhills water, now you got an excuse, bye" Kevin said before hanging up. He had to admit Tommy was right though. There was nothing about this A69 chemical online. As the day went on the news kept updating that they where widening the contaminant zone to the whole county, people where showing up with symptoms but they say there has only been one confirmed case. Kevin felt fine fine except for being very sleepy. He was walking to his bed to lay down when he started to feel dizzy. He got half way down the hallway when he fell and was unconscious by the time he hit the ground.

"ROOOF" Kevin was woken up by the loudest bark he'd ever heard. It sounded like his dog misty. Then there was a crash and the floor shook. Kevin jumped up and ran to the living room and saw a hole where his door use to be. The door had been ripped out of the wall. Kevin walked outside to have a look. He didn't see anything but when he turned to walk back in he thought he saw some bushes move out of the corner of his eye. But when he looked back there was nothing there. He walked back inside, lifted the door up and fit it back the best he could then saw all the animals where still there except misty.

"Where did you go girl" Kevin said as he rubbed his head. He had the biggest headache imaginable. He pulled out his phone and saw he had 81 missed calls. They where all from his family. He noticed the time of the calls overlapped then he saw the dates, he had been asleep for three days. He sat down and called his mom.

"Hello, kevin what happened to you? Are you ok? How do you feel? Is.." Kevin's mom was saying when Kevin interrupted.

"MOM im fine calm down, I just woke up someone broke down the door and misty is missing but everything else seems fine" Kevin said frustrated from his headache.

"We heard on the news about the contamination of the water and we tried to call you, but you didn't answer and then the reports of people fainting and then all the people dying, I was so worried about you" she said as she burst into tears.

"Mom, mom, calm down for a minute, what do you mean people dying?" Kevin asked.

"The chemical A69 once it gets into people it knocks them out, some wake up and others don't" she said in between sobs. "We tried to get back but they quarantined the county till they could get everything under control" she said breaking into tears again.

"Ok mom im ok so you can chill out, and my phones about to die so I need to hang up and put it on the charger ok" Kevin said calmly.

"Ok well be there as soon as they'll let us" she said calming down a little.

"Ok bye mom" Kevin said.

"Bye" she said. Kevin hung up and walked over to his room and plugged his phone into the charger. Then he sent out a mass text to his group too see if everyone was ok. Then he went to take a shower because he stunk and was drenched in sweat. After his shower he walked out and put his clothes on and noticed they seemed bigger. Then he checked his phone and saw he had gotten a text back from Corey and Hakeem, and he was going to reply when Tommy called him.

"Hello, Tommy you ok" Kevin asked.

"Yeah im fine, just a little groggy I just woke up, what the hell happened" Tommy asked.

"It was that chemical it knocked us out, my mom called and said that it happened all over the county and some people have died, I sent out that txt to hear from everyone. I heard from Corey and Hakeem they said their ok but no word yet from jandro, or anyone else." Kevin said getting worried.

"Really I was online when I passed out and then I woke up when I heard your txt" Tommy said.

"Yeah I just woke up too, we've been asleep for thee days" Kevin said the seriousness of the situation was starting to set in.

"Well that would explain why I smell like shit, man I need to take a shower and call Erin. Ill talk to you later" Tommy said before hanging up. Kevin looked back at his texts, Corey said he was fine and woke up a few hours ago, Hakeem said he and his mom where in the hospital but ok. He decided to call jandro to see if he was alright. He dialed and the phone kept ringing till his voicemail picked up.

"Jandro I hope your ok" Kevin said as he walked into the kitchen and made something to eat. He was starving and ended up eating a ton of food. He went to get a glass of water but remembered that started this whole mess. So he went and got a bottle water from the fridge. He turned on the news to see what else was going on. First thing he saw was a reporter standing outside a massive row of tents.

She said "the death toll seems to have leveled off at 100,000. This leaves the ratio at one in every three people have died from being exposed. It's been reported that people are starting to wake up; this started yesterday and has been increasing since. The government is urging people to stay calm and report any casualties to the CDC their numbe…" Kevin stopped listening; he laid on the couch trying to get a grasp on all this while dealing with his headache. He laid there for what seemed like hours when his headache finally started to go away. But then he started to feel funny, he had this odd tingling in his head. The tingling seemed to move and then it got closer and Kevin turned to look and saw his dog naddy was walking over. When she got close enough she stopped to let him pet her. Kevin out his hand on her head and instantly felt happy, one of the cats jumped off the counter and hissed at the other. Naddy jumped and stopped wagging her tail, Kevin felt her fear.

"I don't feel afraid, but I can feel her fear in my mind" Kevin said shocked.

"What the hell did that stuff do to me" Kevin thought to himself. He took his hand off of naddy head but could still feel her feelings, and then he noticed other tingles around him. As he looked around, each tingle matched one of his pets walking around. He got up and walked toward one of his cats this time he didn't have to touch them, he could feel their feelings anyway.

"Ha-ha this is cool" Kevin laughed half hysterical at what was happening.


End file.
